Freedom Fighters Part 3
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Tails now is put into a fight where it will determine if he is a true leader. He now has to rescue the blue blur himself, but what happens if he doesn't want to be saved? Will sonic ever admit to his mistake? Well the only way to find out is to read this story. I would really appreciate it if you read and review my story. Thanks and enjoy.


**Freedom fighters part 3**

Lets take a recap of what is happening in the story. Tails separates from team Sonic so he can make his own crime fighting crew called The Freedom Fighters. He and a new hero on the scene named Arctic Fox team up to form this team into an elite squad capable of beating Team Sonic. However Team Sonic and the Freedom Fighters have a duel to determine who is the best team in Bygone Island. After the fight the now exhausted hedgehog goes to his house to recover and the next morning he wakes up in the hands of . Now is officially confident that he can form his empire, but the worst part is Team Sonic is trapped and now have to depend on the young team.

Miles is working as usual on one of his newest inventions, Glados, when he hears the news about ."No way! Sonic got himself captured by Eggman." As soon as he said that he hears a know on his door, so tails attends to the door and finds Jojo knocking."Did you hear about Team Sonic?""Yes I did and I am a little happy about it." The now confused fox asked,"why?" Tails then replied," Because it teaches Sonic a lesson, that he shouldn't underestimate his foes." Tails then saw the look on Jojo's eyes."You want to go save them, don't you?" Jojo then replied,"Of course I want to, but from your body language it looks like you don't want to." Tails now upset and mad said,"why should I save him? All he did was treat me like dirt! He also told me in my face that I am useless." Jojo is now laughing at this, but tails was pissed. "What's so funny?" Jojo then replied,"the fact that Sonic said that you were useless." "You realize tails that you are amazing. I mean I don't know anybody else who can not only fight alongside the blue blur, but fight against him as well. Miles, if you don't do this with me, not only will the Freedom Fighters crumble, but you will be called a faker like sonic. I don't think you want that so the question is, are you with me?" The leader now was at a crossroads, but he chose the one path that was right."you know what jojo, I will do it with you because we are a team." Jojo and Tails quickly suited up for one of the most intriguing missions they have been on. The Freedom Fighters are now ready to put an end to the tyranny of .

The two foxes now were on the prowl for eggman's lair, waiting to free Team Sonic."Why is 's lair in the most obvious place in the whole world?""I don't know tails." Tails and Jojo are now at the entrance of the lair and he is trying to come up with an idea on how to avoid the alarms, but Jojo gives him an idea."Tails hold my hand." Miles does as he is told and next thing he knew he was inside the large building."You can teleport? Why didn't you tell me?" Jojo then says,"I didn't want to discourage you." Now the duo silently make their way to the door thanks to Tails machine, Glados, but they notice that they need to cross a hallway with robots and camera. "Tails, we need to get across the hallway." Tails replies," we do and I think I can use glados." Miles Prower checked the battery level and it was dead. Tails was now mad at himself for not making the battery last longer."Damn it, Glados is dead and now we can't get pat the bots unseen." Jojo then quickly whips out a cardboard box with a black snake on it."Tails, remember that game you were playing with me a few days ago? Well, we are going to use Snake's stealth strategy to get past this." Tails then said,"That is never going to work, unless…"tails then reaches in his utility belt and grabs a mechanical blanket that makes them practically invisible with technology."Jojo, you are a genius." Tails and Jojo then slide quickly to the door where Team Sonic is in. Both of the foxes at the same time look inside the room and say,"Oh my gosh."

The room is filled with bodies in test tubes and some of them are new, but tails and Jojo spot the other crime fighting team."This is super creepy tails." Tails then heads to a switch that is labeled,Body Release, while Jojo looks around."Tails who are these two villagers?" Says the curious fox. Tails then points to name label that says Rotark and Shadow Hedgi."Dude, the mobian to the right looks exactly like the female version of shadow. Cool." Tails then flips the switch to release the helpless mobians, but little did they know that a huge battle was going to be fought.

Tails signals jojo to check on the other two villagers while he checks on Team Sonic."huh, jojo they are all breathing well, but we need to wake them up." Jojo nodded in agreement and was about to slap them, all of Team Sonic and the two villagers awoke in fatigue and confusion."uh, were are we?" Said the blue blur. Tails then informs him that they are in eggman's fortress."Also, who are you?" Tails then replied,"that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we get all of you out of here." Jojo then observes that both rotark and Shadow hedgi woke up and are moving around."Hey hedgi, do you know where we are?" The confused hedgehog informed him,"Hell no, how do you expect me to know that?""You are after all the ultimate life form besides shadow." Then everybody wakes up and they are all heading to the door when all of a sudden the doors closed and a eerie siren was playing making everybody but jojo and tails collapse."Oh shit jojo, we have to get out of here quickly before…" Then Eggman was on the intercom system now and announced,"Before I trap you, Freedom Fighters." All of a sudden everybody got right back up and appeared with deadly weapons and they were aimed at them. All of Team Sonic and the others chimed together,"we serve master Eggman." Tails then shouts,"You coward, you make them fight your own battles!"" Of course I do, I don't want to deal with pesky mobians such as you and now minions do as your master says and destroy the Freedom Fighters." Sonic and company do as they are told and walk towards the Freedom Fighters, ready to annihilate them. Jojo remarks,"Now let's play nice and don't fight. How does that sound?" The hypnotized crew then attacked them, leaving them no choice but to retaliate back.

Jojo and Tails quickly take cover from the relentless amounts of bullets."Alright tails, how do we get these guys back on our team again?" Tails was firing bombs while talking,"We have to Inject them with this serum!" Miles then tosses two needles with the serum in it."Jojo, you get the two mobians and I will get Team Sonic." Jojo hesitantly said,"Are you sure?" Tail's blaster transformed into a mega blaster with bullets filled with the serum. Tails confidently answered," of course I am." Jojo then whipped out his katana, Winter's Howl so he can simply pin them down and inject the serum into them but they had other plans."Hey shadow wannabe, come and get me!" Shadow hedgi now filled with fury came out and fired her machine gun."I will kill you for master Eggman!" Her bullets were on point and Jojo barely missed the majority of them. Jojo then quickly teleported to Shadow hedgi."Peek a boo!""Uh, stop moving so quickly so I can kill you, Rotark get in the kill circle formation!" Rotark did as he was told and now they were waiting for him to appear."Come out and show yourself, I will have a pleasure cutting up a puny fox for my master." Jojo in the meanwhile hid in a corner so he can get his needles ready."Ow my wound, there is only one way to fix this quickly, the Konami code!" Jojo then whispered to himself the code and nothing happened at all."Damn, it only works in Contra. I will stick to the plan at get this weird serum in them in no time." Jojo then teleported to the center of the duos kill circle and fought them fiercely, but he was pinned by Rotark."Hey furball, any last words before I end you." Jojo then laughed and said,"You are stupid." Jojo then with the blink of an eye shot both of the surprisingly tough mobians with his signature bullet,Frostbite. Both of the scared mobians said,"We can't move, let us go!" Jojo then chuckled and told them,"I am sorry for the wounds but you will be safe soon." Jojo then inserted the formula and making them in the result collapse and pass out.

Tails on the other hand was being more challenged. Team Sonic was determined to win this fight so they gave it their all but Tails was even more determined to flew quickly and knocked out Amy and Sticks with his Tailwhip and then shot them."Wow! Two down another two to go." Sonic and Knuckles then were using all their combos but none of them worked effectively and the once hyper team is now exhausted."Hey Knux, why is this guy so hard to beat?" Knuckles then replied,"I don't know buddy…" knuckle then out of the corner of his eye saw Tails fire another bullet towards sonic, so he did what a brother would do and took the bullet instead. Last thing he remembered in that instance was sonic screaming,"Get up, we need to fulfill the masters order!" Knuckles now almost unconscious replied,"I can't do it, complete the mission without me." Sonic now shouted,"I will destroy the freedom fighters for you knuckles!" Sonic then ran right to Tails and perform a spin attack on Tails and knocking him over. Sonic then immediately came over and said,"I want to see the face of the leader of this so called team." Sonic then lifts the mask to see his long time pal, Tails the fox. Sonic now in awe did not know what to do because deep down Sonic was happy. Tails got back up and saw that Sonic was crying."Tails, you are the leader of the Freedom Fighters. How could you just leave us and never come back?" Tails then shot him down and said,"Because you gave me no choice." Jojo and Tails eventually find each other and discuss what they are going to do next."Jojo we need to get all of these people out of the lair. I will take Team Sonic and you will take the other mobians." So Jojo did as he was told and teleported the two mobians to safety while Tails was carrying the team to the escape pods. As soon as tails got all of the member he launched the pods and fell asleep.

The leader of the Freedom Fighters now wakes up from the escape pod."Man, that was an amazing nap. Now I need to check all of the pods to see if any of them are gone." Tails strolled to the other pods and saw that only one person was gone,Sonic."Where in the world is Sonic…" All of a sudden tails took a hit to the gut by the blue blur."You deserve that for leaving us." Tails then responded,"You didn't give me a lot of options." Sonic then now ridden of anger put his hand out to Tails."I give you props for making your super hero team,I didn't think you could do it but I was proven wrong. Also I am going to say something that you probably wanted to here a long time ago, I am sorry." Tails now was crying because he finally made sonic proud and heard the words he wanted to here. Jojo now arrived to see tails crying and he assumed the worst since he saw sonic right beside him."Tails, what did he do to you?" Tails then smiled and said,"He did nothing Jojo.""So you are the Arctic Fox, well I would like to introduce myself. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, nice to meet you." Jojo acknowledged his greeting and said,"the pleasure is what should we do now?" Tails wondered for a few moments and came up with a solution."Jojo we just go home and continue life."

One week later

Everybody now is healthy and safe from harm. Jojo decided that he wanted to bring all of the team and the other duo to his house for a celebration. So all of them now are having fun with Jojo when all of a sudden Shadow Hedgi asks,"Can we play Shadow the Hedgehog the video game?" Most of the crew agreed and even though the game was bad they made it fun, even rotark didn't stab the controller so that means something. Sonic at the end of the game said,"Guys, Team Sonic is retiring and we are making way to the new Freedom Fighters." Tails was now satisfied as ever hearing that and now he knew the team was officially back.

 **Rotark: Yo Freedomfighters123, what is going to be your next story?**

 **FreedomFighters123: you know Roro, I don't know but I am thinking maybe a background story on Jojo or a silver story.**

 **Rotark: Well, sorry for fighting you in the story.**

 **FreedomFighters123: it's alright.**

 **Shadow Hedgi: I am not sorry, he called me a shadow wannabe.**

 **FreedomFighters123: well, I am sorry but it is kinda true, are we still friends?**

 **Shadow Hedgi: Don't ever do that again or you will have a bullet in your skull**

 **FreedomFighter123: tell me what you guys think about the story and see you next time.**


End file.
